


1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ENG

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Gay Sex, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: Charles thinks his bluff is perfect...but Erik is way ahead of him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 32





	1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1985_Bluff (or the Whiterspoon incident)_ITA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936836) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020). 



> ***  
> English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistake/poor choice of words.
> 
> ***  
> Italian version available here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936836

Mrs. Whiterspoon spoke without stopping laughing politely. She was a very attractive, elegant woman in her 40s, beautifully dressed.

She wore a dark green suit and a white blouse with one too many open button, which gave a glimpse of her cream-coloured lace bralette.

That forgetfulness, or calculated strategy, was in no way vulgar, but rather made her sensual and inviting.

She kept her legs crossed under her knees, in that discreet way that the rules of bon-ton for girls teach.

She gestured slightly, without ever appearing intrusive to her interlocutor. She winked her long eyelashes, bright green eyes. She bent upwards the line of her sensually open red lips, giving that well-groomed face a friendly, well-wisher'd expression. Her cheeks a little reddened by the excitement of talking to the charming man sitting in front of her. The spontaneous and tremendously erotic gesture of putting that blond and rebellious curl behind her ear, lingering a little on the surrounding hair.

She was objectively beautiful and her slender and toned body was, without any doubt, ready and willing to be fucked hard and long.

Erik, however, thought only of killing her.

He imagined smashing her skull in with the big brass chandelier swinging right over that beautiful blonde head.

Or he could have stabbed her with one of the swords crossed over the fireplace. Or cut her head off... Maybe she'd keep her mouth open like that when the head rolled to the ground? As though she'd wanted to blow Charles...

_That's enough. Stop it right now._

Charles was able to have a peremptory tone that wouldn't admit a reply even when projected into someone's mind.

Erik raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly and didn't stop pretending to read the newspaper.

He sat in the armchair near the windows in Charles' study. Apparently Charles had never stopped listening and indulging Mrs. Whiterspoon's concerns about the conduct of her second son, who had been a guest at the Xavier school for about two years.

_Make her stop or I'll extract every molecule of iron from her body... it's slightly flexed, you know? She should supplement more to avoid anemia._

_Erik... please._

Lehnsherr slowly folded the newspaper and laid it on the coffee table. He adjusted himself in the chair, his head held by three fingers resting on his cheek in a gesture of fake boredom. He stared at Charles and the - _What's the slut's name?_

The thought hit violently Charles' mind and he swallowed once more, but showed no further discomfort.

_Get out of here!_

_No fucking way! If I do leave, “Notre Dame” here, will get on all fours and blow you!_

Charles ignored Erik's thoughts and tried his best to listen to Meredith Whiterspoon - _her name is Meredith, by the way, and I must say that the fragrance of Eau d'Hadrien really suits her very well..._ Charles thought with an ironic and flirtatious tone.

_...damn you._

"Of course, Meredith, you don't have to worry at all. Steven is a talented and highly motivated young man, I'm sure these are just episodes due to a natural need to let off steam. Physiological, I would say, in a teenager, believe me, really," said Charles softly and with a reassuring smile, a warm voice.

"Oh Professor Xavier, thank you for choosing not to take any more action with Steve," she gnaulsed, resting her hand on Charles'.

_Bitch._

_Magnus..._

_Charles, take that hand off her._

_I don't know... it must be this perfume of hers, Erik..._

_Charles!_

Sensing Erik's burning jealousy, his unhealthy possessiveness, Xavier gave a large, spontaneous smile, realizing too late that the gesture would be misunderstood by the woman in front of him.

The lady blushed slightly and lingered, maintaining contact with the professor's hand.

Charles quickly glanced at Erik: his eyes reduced to two slits, expression of pure homicidal hatred, and the hand that did not hold his head closed in a fist.

Xavier kept his face relaxed and looked back at the lady with his blue, sweet eyes. He raised his other hand and placed it on the woman's hand, thus enclosing hers in his owns.

"I'm absolutely confident, Meredith. Steven won't give any trouble. Promise me you'll be calm, please." And as he said those words, he smiled again, tilting his head little bit and squeezing the woman's hand even more.

Erik was furious.

He knew perfectly that Charles was only playing to annoy him. Just as he was certain that this woman wanted Xavier between her thighs, panting and sweaty.

_I'm in a wheelchair Erik... between her thighs I could wheeze in an attempt to stand up straight, if at all…_

Erik raised an eyebrow.

_You don't have to be a telepath to know that she would lick every inch of your skin. Look: now she's going to bite her lip._

Charles would have wanted so much to disprove Erik and his arrogance, but there was no doubt about Mrs. Whiterspoon's intentions. The German had always had an innate talent for understanding everything that could, even marginally, have to do with sex. People's desires, a lover's intentions, secret perversions... it was a gift.

Meredith bit her lower lip slightly, and Charles blushed a little. _Damn it._

_Let's hear it, Charles. What's the eager white widow thinking about?_

_She's wondering if I'm capable of... whether or not my paralysis allows me..._

Erik shifted nervously and rolled his eyes. A cruel grin on his face.

_Tell her. Or I will._

_Erik..._

_Tell her you like cock._

Charles abruptly released Mrs. Whiterspoon's hand and stiffened back. He knew that Erik's threat was without question real.

An expression of sheer disappointment appeared on the woman's face, immediately replaced by mild embarrassment.

Her discomfort intensified when she noticed that the man behind him, an associate, as the professor had called him, had begun to stare at her as if he wanted to incinerate her. She crossed those ice-colored eyes for a moment and had the terrible feeling that she would be skinned at any moment.

"So, do you promise me you’ll be all right?" Charles asked her kindly with the intention of consoling her.

"Yes, of course..." she almost whispered, distracted by the fall of her expectations and Lehnsherr's cruel glare.

Erik was gloating.

_Now I'm telling her that you work perfectly down there, but only with my cock stiffed up your ass..._

Charles inhaled some saliva and nearly chocked.

"Excuse me, Meredith," he said, with his hand to his mouth. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna have to ask you to go now. I have an appointment I can’t postpone. I'm sorry." He'd never lied worse than that.

_Mmhm... you've never called me undelayable, Charles. I like that._

Xavier cashed in: Erik had won.

He always won. With his voice, with his strength and his power and his body, and even with his...

Charles sighed as he followed Whiterspoon to the door.

_Sag mir, Charles!_

"I'll call you next Thursday, Meredith" the professor promised.

_What do I always win with?_

"Thanks again Professor Xavier, I don't know what I'd do without you." the woman said slowly.

_Very likely you’d still fuck the gardener like you already do, Meine Dame... so Charles? What do I win with?_

Xavier smiled at the woman. A pulled smile indeed, no doubt of circumstance.

"Good day, darling," he said before closing the door.

He swiveled his chair and squared Erik with a stern expression.

"With your cock. As always. That's the only plus you've got, you idiot!" he blew rabidly.

Erik displayed the incredible amount of white teeth in his mouth.

"That's enough. At least it's always been enough for you."

He was a smart-ass and an asshole. He was never going to be any different.

"If you only knew how wrong you are, Erik. Go back to Genosha..." said Charles as he left his study.

Lehnsherr did not reply. He never saw that coming.

"Charles?"

But he was distant.

_Charles...?_

No answer.

Hell... was he really pissed off?

His heart sped up a little.

Xavier was in his room, snickering.

A hell of a bluff.

_Come upstairs._

Erik was still in the study. He raised his head, his nose up as though he was sniffing the air.

_Charles?_

_In the bedroom. In my bedroom, now. I have class in an hour._

And at the end of that thought, he projected images into Erik's mind.

"Charles! All that in an hour? I'll try to do my best," he exclaimed as he walked up the stairs. The crotch of his trousers was already a little tighter.

_I expect nothing less, Magnus._

Immediately after sinking into him Erik saw Charles' penis rise to its best. He couldn't help but giggle.

Xavier groaned trying to control the volume of his pleasure: it was ten o'clock in the morning in a school full of people after all.

He noticed Erik's enjoyment.

"Wh... what the... what the hell is... are you- are you thinking?!" he moaned as the German was kneeled between his thighs.

Erik laughed. He was sweaty and tired. His pale eyes shone like stones.

“.. M... Meredith!" he puffed between moans. "You know... aaah... fuck Charles... We could send her a...mmhm.. a picture of how everything works out for you... perfectly, Schatz."

Charles pulled Erik towards him. Erik did not slow down his pace.

"Asshole!" he exclaimed before beginning a long, wet, deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined and lapped relentlessly.

Erik smiled in Charles' mouth. Then he stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Xavier with a mixture of worry and disappointment.

Erik stood up as he pulled out from Charles' body.

The professor watched in disbelief the perfect, unsatisfied erection of the German as he walked away and then disappeared into his pants.

Charles lifted his torso with his eyes wide open in an expression of pure, sincere and absolute astonishment.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I’m going to Genosha, pal. As requested" he replied without looking at Charles. He could barely fasten the button on the black jeans now so fucking tight.

"You wouldn't dare!" blew Charles out of his mind.

"Still…I'm doing it. Indeed" the German said mockingly amused, winking at him.

"Ich liebe dich, Charles" and he left the bedroom

Charles waited a few moments. Then his anger mounted unstoppable.

"We haven't seen each other for two years!" he screamed in a choked voice.

"I'll kill myself jerking off dreaming about you, meine Liebe." The voice came from the stairs. The whole school could hear it now.

Really? Erik!

Charles clearly saw the image of Erik sending him a chaste kiss from a distance, with that asshole smile on his face and all those teeth. Teeth that Charles would now smash one by one with enormous satisfaction.

"Do you think you’ll talk to me at some point, Charles?"

"Mmhm..." he huffed his wheelchair towards the desk. "Excuse me, Raven, is there anything in particular you want to talk about?"

His sister would penetrate him with an inquisitive look. Charles was perfectly aware that she would never leave the study without answers.

And they should have been detailed and timely.

"Where is he?" she asked directly.

"Who are you referring to, Raven?" Charles asked, pretending to consult the diary.

"The Asshole."

Charles couldn't help laughing.

Raven had always been honest and direct. Honest in her emotions.

"I suppose you're referring to Erik" he looked up at her. "He's gone," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes. Then she moved towards his brother.

They remained silent for a while, as the woman put her hand on his arm and hugged him from behind, resting her head on his left shoulder.

"You really should get over him, Charles" she said quietly as she kissed him on the temple.

"You don’t say..." was her brother's sarcastic response. "I really miss him. And every time he comes back..."

He couldn't finish the sentence. What the fuck?

He hated feeling like that because of Erik.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing. We were joking. Well... at least I thought we were. But he's gone. We were together and for some kind of game he took off. I thought he was coming back soon. But then..."

"Were you _together_?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charles blushed and looked away from his sister.

They were more than adults, but talking to Raven about certain things was still embarrassing. And then she and Erik... Charles preferred not to think about his sister and his love running away together from the beach in Cuba.

"No seriously, Charles! "You were together in the intimate sense of the word, you were... and he left?!"

"Yeah." That's all Charles could say.

"What a giant asshole!" was Raven's comment.

"Preach, sister."

"That's just so… Erik. I'm sorry, but why didn't you stop him?"

"Hmm..." the man sighed. "I would like nothing to be mediated by my power. Believe me, every time I wanted to stop him. But then? I would like him to choose to stay..." the professor ended in a whisper.

Raven hated to see him like that. She knew how much Erik could hurt. And she’d have killed him if she’d faced him. But Raven also knew how much that piece of shit loved Charles, and that, deep down, only increased her anger.

_Could you be any stupider?!_

"Your thoughts are noisy," Charles said gently.

"Hey you! Get out of my head!" She exclaimed with a smile. "He'll be back," she said kissing him again, this time on his bald head. "But when he does come back, don't drop your pants right away. Make him sweat a little bit!"

"Raven!" cried Charles croaking.

His sister laughed.

"Come on, Charles! You can't be embarrassed with me again!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Charles laughed.

"It's not embarrassment, it’s disappointment: I see him so rarely and at such long intervals that I cannot afford to play hard to get!"

It was nice to laugh and talk to her.

"It's late, let's go to sleep. Promise me you won't dwell on Erik for too long!"

"I promise."

"And that you won't wear yourself out masturbating and thinking about that firm body, those beautiful eyes, that big mouth, all those teeth and that tongue ... not to mention the big piece!"

"Raven! Are you out of your mind?!"

Charles was completely burgundy all the way down his collar.

"What's the matter? Did I leave anything out? Fingers so long and tapered, perhaps?" She asked, faking innocence.

Charles looked at her with disappointment as he curled his lips and shook his head.

They had made their way to their respective rooms.

"How the hell can he always be so beautiful and sexy in that absurd way?" she suddenly asked.

Charles stopped his chair and turned to look at her.

"I have no bloody idea!"

They laughed.

"Try to sleep, honey. I love you, Charles."

"I love you, too, Raven"

"You're already bald and in a wheelchair. Don’t go blind, Professor!"

"You idiot! I should have let you starve to death!"

"Night! I love you, brother!"

And she disappeared behind her door.

Charles entered his room.

He turned on the light.

Erik was on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

He was wearing his helmet. He was as handsome as a Greek god.

"Hello," he said, a smirk on his face.

Charles looked at him silently.

"Judging by the look on your face my bluff was effective Did you seriously believe I was not going finish what I started this morning?" he asked sarcastically.

The vivid feeling of Erik naked and excited on top of him took root in Charles' mind, but he was still able to regain control of himself.

He moved to the drinks' table and poured himself a generous glass of scotch.

He swallowed it in one gulp.

"Get undressed," he ordered the German. "And take off your fucking helmet!"

The headgear fell to the floor with a thud. Erik's pants and black shirt followed right away.

"Now you, you fucking asshole. You will do exactly what I ask you, do you understand?!"

Erik could have sworn he heard Charles growling.

"Yessir! Can't wait!" he exclaimed boldly.

"No talk and no irony, Magnus!"

Charles was undressing himself. Then he turned off the light.

"I'll make you pay for this, damn you!" he whispered softly in Erik's ear.

"I can't wait, Schatz," replied Lehnsherr, licking his lips lustfully.

"I love you."

"Shut up."

"Shut up and...?"

Charles took a long breath. He caressed Erik's hair and his face gently.

"Shut up and suck" he ordered by firmly grabbing the back of Erik's neck.

Lehnsherr laughed and leaned over his lover.

"Mmm... Raven... Raven told me not to give myself up right away when and if you came back" he whispered between pants.

"Sometimes Raven doesn't understand shit, Charles!"


End file.
